


"I Do."

by ithinktoomuch4438



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinktoomuch4438/pseuds/ithinktoomuch4438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never thought about marriage much before. Sure, it'd crossed his mind a few times, mostly when he was younger and still believed that they could eventually stop hunting, once they killed Yellow Eyes. But when he'd sold his soul, any ideas of ever getting married had vanished from his mind. He was focused on keeping Sam alive, and on trying to make the best of his last year on earth. Then he was resurrected, and Sam got hooked on demon blood, and Lucifer was freed and....he'd just stopped thinking about it. He didn't have the time. Not to mention that since that Christmas before he went to hell, him and Sam had kind of had this....thing going. An incestuous thing. Okay, fine, it was a relationship. And when you're in a intense sexual and, (yeah, okay) romantic relationship with your baby brother, well, marriage just isn't the kind of thing you day dream about often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Do."

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching episodes from Season Five and this little plot bunny just popped into my head. As always, I own nothing, all rights belong to the CW. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Comments are loved and welcome :)

It all started with that stupid town.

Dean had never thought about marriage much before. Sure, it'd crossed his mind a few times, mostly when he was younger and still believed that they could eventually stop hunting, once they killed Yellow Eyes. But when he'd sold his soul, any ideas of ever getting married had vanished from his mind. He was focused on keeping Sam alive, and on trying to make the best of his last year on earth. Then he was resurrected, and Sam got hooked on demon blood, and Lucifer was freed and....he'd just stopped thinking about it. He didn't have the time. Not to mention that since that Christmas before he went to hell, him and Sam had kind of had this....thing going. An incestuous thing. Okay, fine, it was a relationship. And when you're in a intense sexual and, (yeah, okay) romantic relationship with your baby brother, well, marriage just isn't the kind of thing you day dream about often.

And then they'd met the Sacrament Lutheran Militia. That stupid goddamn po-dunk little church whose precious little prophet turned out to be the Whore of Babylon. Truly, he'd disliked most of the congregation, all their stupid rules and their 'holier than thou' attitude. But when he'd walked into that church, seen those couples lined up in front to exchange vows....it'd flipped some switch in his mind. He wanted to get married, wanted to have that special tie with someone, that official claim that said someone wholly and completely belonged to him, and he to someone else. And he wanted to do it with Sam.

Logically, of course, he knew it couldn't happen. Not legally, anyway. They were brothers, first of all, and both of them were legally dead. It wasn't like they could just go to any city hall, get a marriage license and have a short meeting with the Justice of the Peace. But there were other ways they could do it, even if it wasn't sanctioned by the government. It wouldn't be hard to find a priest who'd perform a small private ceremony, let them exchange vows and rings, and just simply leave out the fact that they were brothers. Dean would be happy with that, more than happy really. Just to see his ring on Sam's hand, to call him his husband, to have that outward sign that very clearly said yes, we're in love, we're together, and he's mine....it'd mean the world to him. 

But Sam would never go for it. He knew that much. Sam didn't think much of marriage anymore, or of any semblance of normalcy, really. Not since he'd lost Jess. And Dean got that, he really did. If their situations were reversed, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be bouncing on his heels to jump on the marriage train, either. Still, seeing his brothers reaction to those couples at the church, hearing him scoff and shake his head like getting married was the most ridiculous thing in the world, apocalypse or not....it hurt. More than he'd expected it to. So to save himself more pain, he banished the fantasy from his mind, focused on bigger, more important things, like Micheal and Lucifer and saving the whole damn world again. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite push the thought from his brain, and instead it lurked in the back of his mind and waited, resurfacing every time he was alone with Sam for more than a few minutes. He thought about in the car, at meals, during sex. He even dreamed about it once, waking up with a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest as the image of Sam in a suit under an ivy covered wedding arch faded from his mind. It drove him crazy, circling his mind and hollowing out a hole in his heart, weakening his armor until one day, it finally collapsed completely.

* * *

They'd taken a night off for once, both of them deciding to give their battered and bruised muscles a break. The motel they were staying at was actually pretty nice, with cable T.V. and clean bedding and no mysterious stains on the carpet or walls. They were laying in bed, sweaty and naked, both panting heavily as they came down from their orgasms, when the cursed idea popped into Deans head again. But this time, it had an extra little twist, an added sharpness that Dean wasn't prepared for. The Lucifer situation had been getting worse, things looking more grim by the day, and Dean realized suddenly that they were going to die unmarried. Either Sam would say yes, or he would, or one or both of them would be killed, and they wouldn't be married, wouldn't be officially together in any way. Now, this really shouldn't have come as such a shock to him, but it did, and thoughts of losing Sam without ever having told him how much he truly loved him, without having tied them both together in every way possible, without them ever having laid an official claim over each other, circled his mind. He sucked in a deep, ragged breath, and realized with horror that he was crying. He tried to turn away, to get to the privacy of the bathroom without having Sam notice, but before he could move he felt his brothers arm slide over his stomach, holding him down tightly. 

“Dean?” He asked, concern and a hint of fear lacing his voice. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

Dean laughed at that, though the sound came out as a sob. “N-no, Sammy. I'm fine.” He insisted. He glanced over to see Sam's eyes narrowing, brows pulling together in frustration and worry. 

“Dean, what's wrong?” He asked again, rubbing over Deans stomach and chest soothingly. Dean just shook his head, not even bothering to wipe away the tears still pouring down his face, and Sam sighed. “Dammit, Dean, don't do this. Don't shut me out like this.” He reached up, thumbing away the wetness on Deans cheeks and gripping his chin gently, turning his head towards him. “Something's obviously wrong. I want to know what.” 

Dean closed his eyes, lips pressing together tightly. “Its....its stupid. You'll laugh, and you'll think I'm ridiculous.” Dean murmured. 

Sam frowned and shook his head. “I won't. I promise.” He said, confusion growing on his face. Dean studied his expression, taking a deep, slow breath before finally nodding. 

“I....I want to get married. To you.” He said, voice soft and quiet.

Sam was quiet for a moment, and then a sound halfway between a laugh and a cough forced itself from his mouth. He shut up instantly, gaining control of his features when he saw the pain that flashed across Deans face. “Sorry. I...I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't laugh.” He apologized. “But Dean...marriage? Really? We can't even....we can't, Dean. No place would marry us, not if they know we're brothers.”

Sam's laugh felt like a knife to Deans heart, and while he forced himself to explain further, he couldn't help the fresh tears that poured down his cheeks. “Who says they'd have to know?” He asked, more heat in his voice than he knew was necessary. “We just need them to perform a ceremony. We won't do all the legal stuff. We can't anyway, since we're both legally dead.” 

Sam frowned. “Yeah, but...whats even the point, then? Its just a ceremony, just words. They don't ma-”

“Don't you dare say they don't matter.” Dean growled, sitting up and glaring at Sam. “They matter to me. They matter a lot to me. And I get that you don't understand why, but don't ever fucking tell me they aren't important.” Dean stood from the bed, pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt and shoving his feet into his boots. 

“Dean?” Sam asked, sitting up and frowning. “Dean, come on. Don't leave. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize this meant so much to you.” He watched Dean pull on his jacket, anxiety turning his stomach when Dean reached for his keys. “Come back to bed, we can talk about this.” 

Dean paused, shaking his head slowly as a few more tears slid down his face. “I know you didn't realize it. And I know you'll never understand it. So just drop it, Sam.” He opened the door, throwing a glance back at Sam. “I need some time alone. Don't wait up.” He muttered, then shut the door, getting in his car and tearing out of the parking lot. He drove for a long time, a few hours, before finally pulling over in an empty field off of a back road. He climbed out of the car and went to sit on the hood, hanging his head in his hands and letting heart wrenching sobs break him apart. He'd expected Sam's reaction, had expected it from that moment in the church, but he wasn't prepared for how hard it would hit him. Sam's words replayed in his head, only this time he allowed him to actually finish his sentence. 'They're just words. They don't matter.'. 'They're just words. They don't matter.'. 'They're just words. They don't matter.'. So why the hell did they matter so much to Dean?

He knew the answer, of course. After all, it had been the main reason the whole idea had caused him so much distress. He was terrified that Sam didn't want to marry him because Sam didn't want him in the first place. Not that badly, at least, not enough to willingly tie himself down to Dean for the rest of their lives. 

Dean stayed out on the hood for a long time. By the time he'd finally cried himself dry, the sky was starting to lighten up, the sun just barely visible on the horizon. He got back in the car and drove to the hotel, unsurprised when he opened the door to find Sam dressed in pajamas, passed out on the bed with his phone in his hand. He shut the door quietly and kicked off his boots, padding into the bathroom and taking a quick shower before dressing in sweats and a t-shirt, laying down on the couch and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

When Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was that a blanket had been thrown over him at some point while he was sleeping. The second thing was that the room was empty. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes blearily, frowning when he noticed it was already half past noon. He checked his phone next, and scrolled through the eight missed calls, six voice mails, and five texts that Sam had sent him last night. Dean didn't bother to read the texts, and he deleted the voice mails. He already knew what they would say, and he truly didn't want to hear it. 

A quick survey of the room reveled that Sam had left him a couple of donuts on the table, a now-cold cup of coffee sitting next to it. Dean dumped the coffee and nibbled at one of the pastries, but his appetite was severely lacking, and he threw them out after just a few bites. After searching for a note that would give him an idea of when Sam would be back and coming up blank, he decided to start packing up their bags. 

Sam returned twenty minutes later, glancing nervously between Dean and the now clean room before he noticed that both their bags were packed, not just Dean's. 

“I didn't expect you up yet. How'd you sleep?” Sam asked, walking over to the bed and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Dean shrugged. “Fine, I guess.” He muttered, refusing to meet Sam's eyes. “Thanks for the food.” Sam starred at him for a moment, biting down on his lip and repressing the urge to reach out and pull Dean close. He knew his brother, and he knew right now, that move would only get him punched. 

“You're welcome.” Sam said finally. “Well, lets get on the road, then.” Dean nodded and picked up his bag, holding his hands out for the keys and frowning when Sam smirked and shook his head.

“Dude, give me my damn keys.” He sighed.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. I'm driving. Now get in the car.” Dean glared at his brothers back as Sam led the way out of the room, grumbling to himself as he threw his duffel in the back and settled into the passenger seat. 

“Where are we even going? You find us a job?” Dean asked.

“Don't worry about it.” Sam insisted as he started the car. “Just lay back and get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there.” Sam gave Dean a small smile as he pulled onto the road, and Dean huffed angrily, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. He didn't have the energy to argue with Sam right now, so he slept instead. 

Sam nudged him awake several hours later, and Dean blinked open his eyes to see they were parked in a rest stop off the highway. He looked at Sam in confusion, sitting up and stretching out his back. “Why'd we stop?” Dean groaned, wincing as his back popped. 

“We just stopped to change. I got your fed suit ready this morning, its in the back.” Sam said, turning off the car and getting his own suit from the backseat, waiting patiently for Dean to get with the program. Dean climbed out of the car and retrieved his suit, heading into the bathroom with Sam to get changed. 

“So whats the job, anyway?” He asked once he was dressed, fussing with his tie in the mirror. 

“I told you not to worry about it. We're five minutes away, anyway. I'll tell you when we get there.” Sam promised, exiting the stall he was changing in and fixing his collar. He smiled affectionately at Dean in the mirror, turning him around so they were facing each other properly. “Will you at least let me help you?” He asked, gesturing to the necktie.

Dean blushed, shrugging and looking up at the ceiling in irritation. Sam always managed to do a better job on the ties than him, and he didn't want to risk being questioned on their FBI status all because he was too damn stubborn to let Sam fix his necktie. 

Ten minutes later they were back in the car, and Dean looked out the window curiously, trying to place their location. They were north, somewhere along the east coast, he guessed. He'd never admit it, but he always liked it when they got a job in this region. The weather was nice here, and he liked seeing the ocean when they could. He'd even debated moving out here one day, though that was when he was much, much younger, before hunting had overwhelmed his life. 

Sam pulled off at the next exit, driving into a small, quiet looking beach town. He drove them to a park with a short pier leading out to the beach, and Dean grew ever more confused when Sam parked the car in the lot, cutting the engine and twisting in his seat to face Dean. 

“Sammy, what the hell is going on?” Dean asked, irritation clear in his voice. “What are we doing here? You said you'd tell me what the job was.”

“There isn't a job here, Dean.” Sam said quietly, calmly. At least the kid had the decency to look a little embarrassed. 

“Well then why the hell are we here?” Dean demanded angrily. “Dammit, Sam, we have shit we need to be dealing with, end of the world shit, and you drove us six hours out of our way for nothing?!” Sam blushed, glancing down and shoving his hand into his pocket. 

“Not for nothing.” Sam answered, pulling his hand from his pocket and opening his fist, revealing two gold bands laying in his palm. “For this.”

Deans eyes were glued to the rings. “Sam...” He warned, heat rising in his cheeks. “What...what are you doing...”

Sam smiled at him softly. “I know I fucked up. I know you're mad at me. But try to understand, I didn't react the way I did because I don't want you. Christ, Dean, how you could ever think that in the first place, I don't even know...” He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly before meeting Deans gaze. “I am bound to you in every other way I can think of. I'm yours, Dean. And if you want a ring and a ceremony to prove it, then God dammit I'm gonna give you that.” He bit his lip, blushing faintly. “Hell, I...after thinking about it, I want it, too.” He scooted closer to Dean, reaching up to cup his jaw and pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Will you marry me, Dean?”

Dean stared at Sam in stunned silence for a long moment, lip quivering as his eyes filled with tears. Finally, the gears in his brain started working again and he nodded furiously, leaning forward and capturing Sam's lips in a long, deep kiss.

“Yes.” Dean whispered when they broke apart, a laugh bursting from his chest. “Fuck, yes, yes, yes!” He kissed Sam again and grinned at his brothers relieved sigh. 

“Thank god.” Sam said with a laugh. “It would have been really awkward if I had to tell the pastor you said no.”

Dean pulled back in confusion. “Pastor? What are you?...” Sam pointed out the windshield and Dean followed his line of sight, spotting a man on the pier dressed in all black and holding a book in his hands. “Sammy, you didn't.” Dean said, a grin splitting his face.

“I did.” Sam chuckled. He put one of the rings in Deans hand as he got out of the car. “Come on, we're running a bit late already. And don't put that on just yet.”

Dean tucked the ring into his pocket and followed him out of the car and down the pier, smiling nervously at the pastor and gripping Sam's hand tightly. They stopped at the end of the pier, and Dean took a moment to just look out over the water. The sun was starting to set, the ocean was calm, and for just a moment, he allowed himself to be fooled into thinking that the world was completely at peace. There was no apocalypse, no Micheal or Lucifer or big boss showdown that would cost them their lives. There was just him and Sam.

“Well, are we all ready?” The pastor asked them both. “I'm Pastor Ross, by the way. You must be Dean?” He extended his hand and Dean shook it politely, nodding in response to his question. “Good to meet you, Dean. I normally don't do ceremonies like this, but the way Sam here spoke of you on the phone, well, it's clear that you two are very much in love.”

Dean blushed and smiled shyly, glancing at Sam, who grinned at him. “We are.”

Pastor Ross smiled at them both. “Then lets get started, shall we?” He cleared his throat, opening up the bible in his hands to a bookmarked page. “Turn and face each other, and hold each others hands in your own.”

Sam and Dean did as Pastor Ross said, looking into each others eyes as they held hands. The Pastor glanced at them briefly, then looked down at his book, and began reading.

“We are gathered here today, in front of God and the Holy Host, to unite these two men together in Holy Matrimony.” He turned towards Sam first. “Sam, do you take Dean to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Sam said firmly, grinning at his brother. He slipped the ring from his own pocket and slid it onto the third finger of Deans left hand, bringing it up and kissing the band of gold once it was in place. 

“And do you, Dean, take Sam to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Dean answered, swallowing back tears as he reached into his own pocket and withdrew Sam's ring, sliding it on to the correct finger on his brothers hand and giving Sam's knuckles the same gentle kiss.

“Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both united in Holy Matrimony. May the Lord bless you and keep you both, Amen.” Pastor Ross beamed at the couple. “You may kiss.” 

Dean leaned in, cupping Sam's jaw and kissing him deep and sweet, pulling away a moment later and resting their foreheads together. “I love you.” He breathed against Sam's lips. “Thank you, Sammy....”

“I love you too, Dean. And don't thank me. Not for this.” Sam reached up, gripping the hand cupping his cheek. “I wanted it too.” 

* * *

Dean was practically walking on air the whole way back to the car, unable to resist leaning in every five seconds to kiss Sam's lips or cheek, gripping his hand tightly as they walked down the pier and only releasing it to get in the passenger side of the car.

“Sammy, I...I can't even tell you how much this means to me-”

“I know.” Sam shushed him, kissing him to stop him talking. “I know, Dean. You don't need to tell me.” He grinned and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving down the road, away from the highway. 

Dean looked around curiously, searching for a motel like they would usually stay at and finding none. “Sam, where are we going?”

Sam glanced over at Dean and bit his lip, pulling into a rather upscale beach-side hotel. “We uh...we can't exactly take a long honeymoon, as much as I'd like to. But one more night off won't hurt us.” He parked the car and got out, retrieving his and Deans bag from the backseat and leading the way inside. Dean followed him cautiously, just taking in the sight of the beach and then the lobby as Sam checked them in. 

“Sammy, we can't afford this place.” He muttered once they were alone in the elevator. Sam gave him a look.

“We can for one night.” He insisted. “It's our wedding night, Dean. And I don't want our first time as a married couple to be in a dirty motel room.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam cut him off with a kiss, and the next thing he knew the elevator doors had opened and Sam was tugging him down the hall towards their room. He slid the key card into the little slot and opened the door, nudging Dean inside and turning on the light. 

Dean's jaw dropped in shock. The room was fantastic, with a full kitchen and a huge bathroom with a jetted tub and two person walk in shower. On the wall to the left was a giant flat screen TV., and across from it, a king sized bed with crisp white sheets and more pillows than Dean had ever seen in his life, at least in one place. He turned around to face Sam, who was grinning like an idiot as he watched Dean take it all in.

“You did all this?” Dean asked him. “You arranged all this for us?” Sam nodded sheepishly, and Dean lunged forward, capturing his lips in a deep, heady kiss. “Fuck, I fucking love you, Sammy.” He breathed, pushing the bags from Sam's shoulders and tugging him into the room by his tie. “Make love to me, Sam. Need you.”

Sam moaned in response, loosening Deans tie and throwing it across the room, pushing off his jacket and starting on the buttons on his shirt. Dean kicked off his shoes and maneuvered out of his socks, gripping Sam's neck as they kissed through it all, barely parting from each other to breathe, let alone undress properly. Within minutes they were naked, and Sam was pushing Dean back on the bed, digging in his bag for the lube before crawling over top of him. He kissed him slow and deep, a sudden change from the hot and heavy atmosphere that had blanketed the room minutes ago. Dean looked up at him in confusion when Sam pulled away, and the younger man smiled softly. 

“Want to take it slow tonight.” He said, kissing at Deans pulse point. “Need to show you how much you mean to me.” 

Dean moaned loudly, his cock twitching at Sam's words. His breathing steadily grew rougher as Sam trailed his lips and hands over Deans body, leaving hickeys on his neck, pinching at his nipples, nipping at his hipbones and barely skimming his fingers over Deans aching cock, gathering pre-come on his fingers and then sliding them down between his cheeks to rub the slick fluid into his hole. 

“Sam, please....” Dean moaned, back arching when Sam barely pushed his fingertip inside. “N-need you, god, please....”

“Shh, Dean, just breathe...” Sam soothed, reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers properly. He pushed one digit into Deans hole, fucking it in and out slowly before crooking it up to brush his prostate. Dean whimpered, cock dripping even more pre-come, and he fisted his hands in the smooth clean sheets. Sam added another finger, stretching Dean out slowly and thoroughly, alternating between scissoring his fingers wide and stroking them over Deans prostate, his own cock throbbing in sympathy at every sound that slipped past Deans lips. 

Despite Deans pleading, Sam didn't stop until Dean was wide open and sloppy, four of Sam's fingers sliding in and out of him with ease. He withdrew his fingers finally, leaning down and kissing Dean once more as he slicked up his cock and lined up with his brothers entrance. He pushed in slowly, both men gasping at the sensation, and he held still for just a few moments, reveling in the feeling of being connected so intimately. Sam dropped his body down low, supporting his weight on his elbows while pressing them together tightly, and Dean reached up, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. Sam kissed Dean lazily as he started to move, swallowing every whimper and whine that slipped past the older mans lips. 

“I love you.” Sam whispered against Deans lips. “I love you more than anything in this entire universe, and I'm so sorry I let you think for even a moment that I didn't. You mean the world to me, Dean. I've always been yours. And I always will be.”

Dean let out a noise halfway between a sob and a moan, rocking his hips to meet Sam's every thrust and latching his ankles together behind Sam's back. “I love you too, Sammy. Always been yours, always, never gonna belong to anyone else.” He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when Sam nailed his prostate, pressing their lips together in another kiss. “Love you so much, Oh God, love you, love you, love you....” He repeated the mantra as his orgasm grew nearer, and Sam wriggled a hand between them to help Dean along, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Dean came a moment later screaming Sam's name, and Sam followed him over the edge, groaning out a mangled version of 'Dean' as he spilled inside his brother.

Sam managed to roll to his side before he collapsed completely on top of Dean, and he pulled the older man in close to his chest, kissing his forehead sweetly. “I love you, Dean.” He murmured, eyes drifting shut. “Thank you for marrying me.”

Dean hummed softly, kissing Sam's collarbone and closing his eyes as well, sleep already getting the better of him. “I love you, too. And thank you for asking.” He sighed, and moments later both men were asleep, drifting off peacefully in each others embrace.


End file.
